


A Different Path

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What if Juniperkit and Dandilionkit had lived? What if Firestar had never died? If the Dark Forest never rose? All those answers and more, here and now!





	A Different Path

* * *

Squirrelflight sat down, and started to clean her fur. She had just recently moved to the nursery, expecting Brambleclaw's kits. She knew he was watching her closely, and she couldn't blame him. When Leafpool had Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather, Squirrelflight had lied to him, telling him he was a father when he wasn't. She had felt guilty about it for a long time, and he had only recently forgiven her, so for her to be expecting kits that were his was a little over whelming. She looked up, and saw that the moon was just rising. _Fox-Dung!_ She thought, _Now I have to go back into the lonely nursery!_ Daisy and Ferncloud had been killed by rouges passing by in their sleep, and no other queens were in the nursery. Squirrelflight sighed, and heaved herself to her paws. She pushed through the bracken, and flopped into her nest into the nursery. She closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. Then a thought struck her. To sleep, she could count how many leader's lifes had been lost through her lifetime to make her sleepy! Leopardstar; nine, Firestar; nine, Blackstar;... Wait. She mumbled the same words under her breath, before cold realization hit her her father had died nine times... So how many lifes did he have? Would Brambleclaw _ever_ be leader? 


End file.
